


fate has its answers (but it, frustratingly, never tells you)

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anthropology (kinda), Chatting & Messaging, Dating, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry, Self-Indulgent, also, like asking people out i guess, this is the only happy thing you can get from my works, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Rantaro gets a very long message from Korekiyo in poetry fashion; he proceeds to asking him out.





	fate has its answers (but it, frustratingly, never tells you)

**Author's Note:**

> one of the most self-indulgent things i have written

The sound of rain was like music to Amami's ears, always a beautiful beat, a melody. He was stirring his coffee with that little stirrer in his cupboards. But sometimes, rain or bad weather in general makes his moods worse or bad, even. As if he'd rather be in Dante's Inferno than be here, stirring his coffee absentmindedly.

The clock ticks, and he still spins the coffee like it was his passion in life, like it was a dream that he yearned to have, but was taken away from him.

Amami had a lot of dreams and hopes, hoping they can all come true. But in the end, _nothing's_ happening, other than the pathetic cycle of the humans, their achievements, and then their downfalls. Rantaro finds it entertaining, that even though humans were taught the many mistakes in history, they still _do it._ It makes him wonder what the prospect and reality of humans are and how they can change the world by turning their fates upside down.

But people will never escape fate. It was an endless cycle of life, it's ups and downs, and the brutality or nicety of death knocking on your door, with that scythe dripping with blood, with that sack filled with already reaped souls.

Rantaro wonders what fate had in stall for him from the time being, but after seeing how much he had suffered from trying to redo his fates, or trying to undo them, he ends up being entangled in this web of fates.

Finally, Rantaro takes the stirrer out of his cup and brings the cup closer to his mouth. He blinks. It was so _cold._ Had he really been stirring that long. Swearing to himself and thinking how much time he had spent due to his internal monologue, he dumps the remnants of that bothersome cold coffee and pours water into the kettle.

He decides to try his next hobby, browsing his phone for pictures or texting with his friends. Then he finds one unread message from Korekiyo. He raises a brow. _Have I ever given him my number?_ After all, he has never interacted with that strange boy in school, the tall man with a voice barely above a whisper, whose hands were wrapped in bandages like a mummy.

Rantaro naturally avoids him, of course, due to the upending rumors that had circulated in campus about Korekiyo. One rumor that had caught his ear was that Korekiyo was in a relationship with his _own sister._ Rantaro grimaces at the thought, but he decides, _fuck it,_ and clicks on Korekiyo's little message.

And Korekiyo's _little_ message turns out to be a long stanza poem with rhyming words and more. Rantaro looks confused as he looks at what he was seeing (not reading, _yet_ ) on his phone. It looks to be some kind of poem, filled with affectionate terms and metaphors, that _almost_ makes Rantaro's heart flutter.

Instead, he keeps looking at it, bewildered, at the huge chunks of text collected from different various poets, now he realized.

**From Shinguji: Ah, my beloved, fill the cup that clears**  
Today of past regrets and future fears;  
Tomorrow? Why, tomorrow I may be,  
Myself, with yesterday's sev'n thousand years. 

**By: Omar Khayyam (1048 - 1131)**

**The rain to the wind said,**  
"You push and I'll pelt."  
They so smote the garden bed  
That the flowers actually knelt,  
And lay lodged -- though not dead.  
I know how the flowers felt. 

**by Robert Frost**

**For each ecstatic instant**  
We must an anguish pay.  
In keen and quivering ratio  
To the ecstasy. 

**For each beloved hour**  
Sharp pittances of years,  
Bitter contested farthings  
And coffers heaped with tears. 

**by Emily Dickinson**

**Take this kiss upon the brow!**  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet, if Hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it, therefore, the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream. 

**I stand amid the roar**  
Of a surf-tormented shore,  
And I hold within my hand  
Grains of golden sand-  
How few! yet how they creep  
Through my fingers to the deep,  
While I weep- while I weep!  
O God! can I not grasp  
Them with a tighter clasp?  
O God! can I not save  
One from the pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
But a dream within a dream? 

**by Edgar Allen Poe**

Rantaro blinks, finally reading the poems. These were _familiar._ He had, after all, have a love for poetry, but he had just recited those pathetic but reasonable poems of love just for the class. He was not interested in pursuing a relationship, or getting a significant other who he'll keep in comfort for all his days.

_Ah, My Beloved._

_Lodged._

_For Each Ecstatic Instant._

_A Dream with in a Dream._

These were all the love poetry he was forced to read. So why is Korekiyo so keen on putting those poems back into his memories? Was it to make fun of him and his performance while reading those accursed books?

**From Amami: What the fuck is this?**

Surprisingly, Korekiyo seems to be as fast as light as he had already sent a message for him.

**From Korekiyo: I want to get to know you more.**

**From Rantaro: What do you mean? Aren't you the one who always desert each and every subject after the bell rings? And I don't even see you in lunch.**

**From Korekiyo: It's probably because I don't deserve to be in the same room as you.**

**From Rantaro: What do you mean, exactly? How come you would think so low to yourself? And because of me?**

**From Korekiyo: You're just... really beautiful, and radiant and everyone likes you or is attracted by your beauty and charismatic voice.**

Rantaro was about to ask again, but when he reads Korekiyo's latest message, he can't seem to function his hands properly. And not only that, why is he starting to get red in the face? Embarrassment? Anger?

Korekiyo thinks he's beautiful. Was that true?

And Korekiyo keeps on continuing.

**From Korekiyo: And I really think you're a nice kid. You're also very calm and collected, something I wish to have when I'm in a bad situation. When I heard you starting to read those poems... god, I cannot stop listening to you wonderful voice. It left me swooning until the bell rang. Now, I want to ask you this question... will you go out on a date with me?**

Rantaro almost drops his phone, either because the kettle was now whistling loudly or because he was shocked and now blushing at that sweet little message someone sends to him. It almost makes him leap with joy, but takes to taking care of that kettle first and making his coffee. He was now almost dreaming, unaware of what was happening around him.

What are dates like? Sure, he has seen them in romantic movies or his friends that were already taken, but how does he do it? He was an amateur, and was afraid of embarrassing himself in front of others, which was why he's always had that calm disposition. He imagines touching Korekiyo's hand, making his cold wrapped bandaged arms warm, or them cuddling each other in the couch watching a movie. Or maybe their first kiss?

Rantaro then stirs his coffee and resumes to look at his phone. Thankfully, Korekiyo was still on line, but he already typed a message.

> **From Korekiyo: Oh, you're not replying... I'm sorry that I wasted your time by writing this. It's quite all right that you wouldn't pick someone like me. I mean, some rumors are actually true, but I do not want to emphasize on that.**

Rantaro, panicked at the thought that he had hurt the person, types quickly while still sipping on his coffee; trying not to get those drops of caffeine down on his phone.

**From Rantaro: Wait, don't go offline yet. I'm really sorry that I did not reply immediately. Actually, I want to go on a date with you. You are the only person who made me blush and think of those cheesy romantic movies and dates. So, yes, I will go on a date with you.**

**From Korekiyo: Oh... I... this means a lot to me. Thank you for such kind words and praises. I am honored that I have made you flustered.**

Amami sighs, a happy content smile stretching across his face at the thought of Korekiyo and he, going out to a date and returning to each of their rooms with smiles on their faces. Rantaro sips his coffee, ignoring the rain, as he's probably in his happiest moment of his life. Long gone were the days of him being asked out by both boys and girls, his little sob stories of his poetic life.

It would turn him to a different person once he goes on a date with Korekiyo.

He can't wait for such a moment to come.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess


End file.
